robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rescuers1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Hydrotech page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 22:46, January 1, 2011 To quote Rex in Toy Story 1, I feel like I'm just coming off as annoying. Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 13:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that, it's always difficult adding trivia because sometimes it might not be 100% accurate or necessary, my advice would be to browse and look for either spelling mistakes or ways articles can be improved or rephrased, but we're very happy to have all of our members, so don't feel as though you're annoying anyone. snowdog140 15:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I understand, it just feels as if everything I add is either unnecessary, has not come out right or just potentially detrimental to Robot Wars wiki's status as an online encyclopedia--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, your Bulldog Breed trivia was interesting. I remember thinking about that myself, I didn't realise we didn't mention it on the articles. Don't get disheartened by that IP reverting your edit, he must have just seen you as a bad faith editor when you are not. Keep up the good work, bud. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, it is very nice to feel appreciated, especially since I have followed Robot Wars since I was a boy so I am bound to know a fair bit about it even if it may not always be necessary. I was more concerned about my contributions to Nemesis and Diotoir being deleted. --Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 22:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :We didn't delete it, we just reworded it. We can't be using exclamation marks on a wiki, see. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I know you didn't, I was just concerned you would just because of the writing in general. --Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 22:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Rewording is one of the most common edits here, so if it happens to you I wouldn't worry. However, if something does happen that you don't quite agree with, you're more than free to ask the editor why such a change happened, we're a community here and one of the main things is discussion, so you are encouraged to talk to people to get the best result. This isn't me encouraging you to start arguments with people or anything, but if an edit occurs and you can't quite understand why, just ask, we're all friendly here. snowdog140 04:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) 200 edits down, 300 to go.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 13:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Signature Just a note, when you write something on a forum and sign with a signature, it's preferable if you have your signature after the block of text that you have posted. It just makes the whole thing easier to read. I understand it was only at the bottom of Forum:Series 6 Seeds, but I say this before what you post becomes emersed in other people's text. Datovidny (talk) 16:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! Thanks for the tip. Rescuers1&2rthebest 15:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) There, that's better! Rescuers1&2rthebest 15:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't seem you took my advice properly. I saw you were rearranging your signature on the forum pages, but you weren't doing it properly, you were putting it at the top of each item. What you're meant to do is type what you want to type, and then put your signature after it. Look at what I've done here, I'm typing this block of text, and I'll put my signature at the end. Please take note of this in the future, it just makes everything easier for everyone, I've already corrected the stuff on the forum pages, just so you know. Datovidny (talk) 17:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I simply misinterpreted, I cannot help it. I have Asperger's Syndrome so I am prone to misunderstanding and misinterpreting things now and again. Now I definitely know for sure. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 11:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think we have at least one other user on the wiki who has Asperger's, although I forget who it is. My little brother also has Asperger's and loves Robot Wars. Christophee (talk) 15:44, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm the one with Aspergers and ADHD, good to see I'm not the only one with Aspergers. :) Sam (BAZINGA) 20:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I also have autism and probably have Asperger's as well as I misunderstand things all the time. That, for some reason, is not related to my ability to spell things properly. STORM II 22:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::So that makes three users with Aspergers/Autism (Autism is on the Aspergers spectrum). People with Aspergers/Autism are, in my eyes, unique as every person with said condition doesn't have the same symptons. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear it and glad to know I'm in good company. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 08:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Even if you weren't there's no reason for us to treat you any differently, it's good to see you settling into the wiki, hopefully we'll see you around for a long time to come :) snowdog140 16:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh you see me around for a long time alright.--Rescuers1&2rthebest 12:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) One thing I forgot to mention, I get carried away easily. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 13:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) International Robots do not get those catergories Please stop adding Catergories for "Robots with More Wins than Losses" or "Losses than Wins" to robots from international competitions. CrashBash (talk) 20:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry I just feel the International Competitors have as much right to those categories as the British ones. :Well, as the old saying goes, them's the rules. CrashBash (talk) 20:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't see why International robots shouldn't go in these categories. I reckon we should get that rule changed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't make those rules, so you're going to have to ask direct. Right now, I'm wasting my time clearing them out, and inconsistant/incorrect trivia points. CrashBash (talk) 20:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well at least someone agrees with me, it is not my decision obviously but I feel that rule is not really fair, and I tried to keep my trivia as consistant as possible. I know a lot about Robot Wars as well, and I have already explained that as an aspie, I tend to misunderstand things and get carried away.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 20:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I know you mean well, but you really should pay better attention to what you're writing. For example, you claimed that Panzer Mk and Slicer were the only robots to have never lost a battle in the main competition, but not only is that only on one of the robots' pages, but that isn't true anyway. Typhoon 2 never lost a battle in the main competition either. CrashBash (talk) 20:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I know, I just went into autopilot, it will not happen again.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 20:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright guys, seriously not all my trivia is untrue or inaccurate so can you please stop deleting it, it is starting to do my head in and make me feel as if I am not welcome on this wiki.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 22:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :You mean like "Drillzilla is Cyclone's predecessor" when they're completely different teams, and "Hannibal is unbeaten in the main competition" when it never competed in the main competition to begin with? Definately untrue/inaccurate. But the main problem is a lot of your trivia points, if not untrue or inaccurate, are redundant. They serve no purpose, and as RA2 tried to point out, they're not the point of trivia. Claiming that Chaos 2 always received odd seedings is all very well, but there are other robots who were seeded only odd or even numbers. Likewise, your "trivia" regarding Weld-Dor's weapon is just as redundant due to the fact that there were weaker weapons out there. If you really want to post trivia, please make them notable...really notable. CrashBash (talk) 17:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Like when I put on the Iron Awe page that Iron Awe 6 hasn't ran out of CO2 since being built in 2008. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh I give up, I just do not care anymore, undo everything I have written if you have to. I am just not going to argue anymore, just as long as International Competitors will eventually be allowed to be included in the 'one time losers', 'more wins', 'more losses' and 'multiple appearences without winning' categories. That will make me feel better because I will be able to start my hard work all over again. But that is not my decision and I will be perfectly accepting if the rule remains the same, simple as that.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 17:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, come on, there's no need for that. All you need to do is think outside the box when trying to find trivia. CrashBash (talk) 18:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Well it is not like I have not tried, I have delved into the very depths of me knowledge of Robot Wars and it seems all I ever do is come up with things that are inaccurate or just not trivial enough.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 18:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Then maybe you should try to find something else to do other than trivia? There's still a lot of stuff here that can be done. CrashBash (talk) 19:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I think I am going to have to somehow, what can I possibly do that will not cause anyone else on here any inconvenience or make me look like a numpty?--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 19:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you have a lot of patience, and don't mind doing really mundane tasks, we need people to help replace the competitor tables on heat articles with Template:Stats and the two related templates. If you're interested, let me know, and I'll inform you of all the details. Be warned though, it's not a fun job, but one that needs to be done. Christophee (talk) 20:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Unneeded Categories Please do not add catergories that are clearly unneeded to robots. I'm finding myself having to, once again, go through your edits because you've put various unneeded or incorrect categories. These range from putting "Robots with more wins than losses" to robots who never lost a battle in the first place (making the category redundant) and vise versa, to putting "Robots who made multiple appearances" when they only appeared once. You're making this very difficult for me...this could all be avoided if you used a bit of common sense. And I don't mean that in a rude way. To put this into perspective, I've just wasted an entire hour fixing your edits. It could all have been easily avoided. CrashBash (talk) 17:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :I have to second what CrashBash is saying. Your enthusiasm to help is very commendable, but you need to take care and pay attention to what you're doing. Christophee (talk) 19:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright guys, I get it, I understand now please just let me get on with it and then I'll be out of your hair.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 20:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, on this occasion, I was in a bit of a hurry so I just wanted to get as much work done as possible so please just give us a break for once.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 20:39, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yet you're STILL insisting on putting "More Losses than Wins" for robots who have NEVER won a battle. That is wrong. I have explained this to you already. In order for a robot to have "More wins/losses over losses/wins", it needs to have at least one victory AND one defeat. If a robot has only ever won battles, or only ever lost, then use the appropriate category....please, I'm begging you! CrashBash (talk) 21:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) There, that's it! All finished! I don't care what kind of schtick I get now, as far as I'm concerned, I'm finished. I've fulfilled my end of the bargain and if there are any categories that shouldn't be there or need to be added on, you lot can take care of that because I am just feeling completely fed-up right now. It is as simple as that.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 21:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) At least I've reached the all important 500 edits on Main Page and/or Files now so I can contribute to Fantasy Tournaments which for the sake of myself and everyone else on this wiki I am going try and restrict myself to. Surely I cannot go wrong there.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 21:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, so instead of saying "I'm sorry, I won't do it again", you ignore us and throw a tantrum? No, that isn't the answer. For once, just listen to what we have to say and take it all in. There are more categories than "Robots with more wins/losses than losses/wins", and amongst them are categories for robots that have never won/lost a battle. It really isn't difficult. You're making it difficult upon yourself by behaving like this. CrashBash (talk) 21:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I've tried apologising, I've tried explaining myself, I've tried everything, what more can I do? I feel like all I ever do is get treated like an interference. I thought this place would be friendly and not judge me for the mistakes I make but I feel like I am expected to be perfect when I'm not and I'm just fed up with it. I was better off not having anything to do with this wiki. I need a break!--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 21:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :We're not expecting you to be perfect, we're only expecting you to listen to our reasonings. I tried to explain to you that the categories you were using were wrong, but you kept using them anyway. Toast tried to explain that "similarities" weren't that notable, but you insisted on re-adding them. Christophee said you should try to be more careful....but you keep making the same mistakes over and over again. And what's really annoying is that you keep on this whole "it's good enough, if you don't like it, I'm leaving!" attitude. You're fed up? How do you think we feel having to "clean-up" after you? :We're not asking for you to "be perfect". We're just asking you to listen to suggestions and criticisms. That isn't too much to ask for, is it? CrashBash (talk) 21:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Everybody makes mistakes, but the trick is to learn from them, especially once they've been pointed out to you. Try to pay attention to people's suggestions and bear them in mind when you're contributing to the wiki so that you don't continue to make the same mistakes. Christophee (talk) 21:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Listen to the other users Rescuers, they know what they are talking about and can offer very good advise (the users not to be ignored are the Admins and others with special powers on wikis). Sam (BAZINGA) 22:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, please forgive me for re-inserting your deleted talk page, but I've had several bad experiences on Wikipedia, and to me, deleting a talk page just suggests the person doesn't care. Please, we know you're not a bad person, there's no need to be like this. CrashBash (talk) 22:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Edit Summaries Please don't be rude in the edit summary blurb. It's very passive aggressive because the person in question can't respond. Also you happened to be wrong in that particular case, Flextreme is a one time loser, ans the category states "This includes robots that lost in the first round of their only competition, and subsequently lost in a losers melee or playoff in the same competition." RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I changed the description for that category yesterday because there were certain robots that didn't really fit anywhere else. Christophee (talk) 16:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Another thing to note is that persistent rudeness in the edit summary box can and does result in a ban. I've known from past experience that it wasn't the greatest or most constructive idea ever imagined, although as I come here once in a blue moon now I hardly ever edit anything controversial enough to warrant a summary. STORM II 16:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Well you could be a bit more grateful for what I have done and try looking past the mistakes I've made, and at least cut down on the criticism. Accepting Constructive Criticism isn't always an Aspie's strong point but in my case, I feel like the criticism is just getting relentless. I'm not perfect guys and neither are you but I really do try my best and that's all I can do. I can't help it if I may know some things about Robot Wars that may or may not be relevent to be shown on this wiki, I just thought it would be nice to share some of the things I do know about Robot Wars, not to mention the thought of contributing to those fantasy tournaments of yours once I'd fulfilled the edit criteria and I especially cannot help it if I thought some of the rules were a bit unfair or misleading, I still raise an eyebrow to the one-time losers rule sometimes, I just feel like you lot could try and make more of an effort to accept me. I'm not saying you haven't made any effort at all, I just feel like you could try a bit harder, now if I very kindly ask if there are any fantasy tournaments coming up, I will not make any more edits of any kind until I know. In other words, enough is enough, we've been going on at each other like this for too long now. I don't even know why we are still going on at each other any more, we need to put an end to it. Fair do's?--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 18:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that the only thing we can really do now is let this go, there's no need to be at each other's throats over this, the problems have been explained and I hope that we can all move on in a positive way for everyone's sake. Regarding fantasy tournaments, there is a UK vs USA championship going on at the moment, but I'd be tempted to wait for admin confirmation before jumping into that. snowdog140 19:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Anything you say Charlie, at least I know I can trust you since you be-friended me on Facebook. At least try not to delete or revert so many of my edits because that is especially making me feel rejected.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 19:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::A UK vs USA Championship probably would not interest me anyway, it just sounds like an unnecessary extension of the War of Independence. What else do I have to do exactly?--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 19:13, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::You know, if you used this ":" at the start of your block of writing, it'd be much less cluttered. Plus we'd know who you were talking to. Just so you know. CrashBash (talk) 19:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude CrashBash but please just leave me and my edits alone for once. You have made me feel distinctly unwelcome and unwanted on here and I don't want to hear it any more. There, I said it.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 19:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Just do what we tell you to do, for ONCE!! Stop ignoring us and do as you're told!! CrashBash (talk) 19:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC) SIGH! I give up, the message just isn't going to sink in, and I'm not going to argue anymore. I don't even know what it is I've done wrong anymore.--Rescuers1&2rthebest (talk) 19:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Guys, I'm starting to get worried by what I'm seeing, I really don't want to see what's going to happen next. Just stop arguing and bickering over this matter, it's starting to do my head in as well. @Rescuers, you've been told multiple times to heed the advice, and you've just picked it up and dumped it in the shredder. Just do as you're told for once, and there'd be no need for this heated debate. Got it? STORM II 19:38, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry Storm, but (as you pointed out), the guy's inability to simply follow simple, polite instructions is really bugging me. If he were to just take the suggestions and advice, I wouldn't have this problem. And to be frank, I'm finding his Aspie's thing borderline inexcusable...I mean, sure, I can understand, but if I'm given advice, I don't ignore it...and I have proper autism, not just Aspergers. Please, Rescuers, just give us an easier time, accept our advice and don't keep throwing these little tantrums. CrashBash (talk) 19:45, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::This is getting on my nerves as well. I also have autism, and I don't ignore advice (usually) so it's baffling that he, with only mild Asperger's just won't listen. I'm actually questioning whether his condition is mild or not at this stage, but I'll let the thought slide once/if it's backed by research. STORM II 20:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Right, here's a message for the both of you. @CrashBash Your message informing Rescuers on how to indent was perfectly polite, and with anyone else, that would have been appreciated. Yet, your relationship with this person is on the edge, so perhaps you could have saved it for another time? I can't blame Rescuers for being upset, because you did slam on him rather hard when calling his trivia points redundant, and showing that you have little faith in him to make good trivia. I can also imagine that the way it's always you that's pointing out Rescuers' flaws, he can get bad impressions of yourself. @Rescuers While there is nothing documented in a Robot Wars Wiki policy, it is accepted as the standard with wikis that Autism and Asperger's Syndrome cannot be used as an excuse for making mistakes on a wiki. It's very possible for autistic users to be good editors, my other primary wiki, SmashWiki's only active bureaucrat has such a disability. Additionally, while CrashBash slammed down hard on you sometimes, other times he has been totally polite. His first few posts showed acknowledgement of your efforts, and other posts, such as when he was teaching you how to indent, he was doing so nicely. I have to say, you are villainising CrashBash, assuming everything he has to type is with bad intentions. He, like everybody else here wants to help you grow on this wiki, and also trying to help you fit in, though this has not gone successfully. If CrashBash posts something else on your talk page, take a good read through, and try to see the good side of it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:18, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Rescuers, the reason people are getting upset is because the kinds of mistakes you've been making are incredibly time consuming to correct - like erroneously editing a hundred pages at once, we have to go through that page by page. And sometimes you un-revert edits after people fix them. I'm not saying that it's right for people to lash out at you in frustration, but I will say that if you're going to use Aspergers as an excuse then you should adopt more of a "look before you leap" attitude, and ask before you end up making a mess for us to clean up. You're not helping yourself by telling us that we should be more grateful for you - wiki's are about the public good, not stroking your own ego, and if that's what you need, you'll have to find it elsewhere. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::RA2 is correct here. CrashBash and others are getting frustrated by your seeming inability to listen to instructions. I know you have Asperger's and this makes things more difficult for you to deal with, but you do need to try to understand our point of view here. I commend your efforts to help around here, but if the quality of your edits is low then we will remove them. This is excusable for a new user, but if you don't take what criticism is being levelled at you and use that to improve your edits, then you simply will not improve as a contributor, and that is what we want you to do. Also remember that being made welcome is a two-way thing, if you are going to shout your mouth off at respected, senior contributors like CrashBash, you will quickly find the community is not on your side. Play fair, and you'll find you are tolerated just fine. Matt Talk to me 21:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::This is quite a get together we're having on this page. There can't be many active users who haven't edited here in the past few days. Anyway, Rescuers, I'm finding it quite worrying that you seem unable to take any sort of criticism. When you make incorrect edits, you cannot expect people to just ignore them so that you don't get offended. Mistakes are always a part of wiki editing, and you need to accept when you've made an erroneous edit, and try to avoiding making similar mistakes in future. I feel like this is about the third time I've made this point to you, and you really need to start taking this advice. Christophee (talk) 22:19, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::What a fun thing to wake up to, I'm starting to feel like a stuck record when I'm questioning the way things have been handled. I can't question the idea of erroneous edits, because I know that pages were incorrectly categorised, but there was one solution that could have avoided all of this. Simply put, this wiki could have adopted learning/discipline through application, which would have been a winner for both sides: the wiki would have been corrected, and Rescuers would have achieved more edits, which I know was what he wanted. A slight added benefit would have been that CrashBash would not have had to have corrected any pages, a task which he made incredibly obvious that was so painstaking boring for him. All that needed to be done was to request that Rescuers revert his own edits with the reasons explained in full (not just stating what is wrong) and it would have been fine. I'm also slightly aggrieved at CrashBash's attitude throughout all this, nobody asked you to revert all those edits so you don't exactly have a leg to stand on when complaining about it when you could have asked the original editor to have done that, and the passive aggressive tone certainly doesn't help relations between members, in fact I've received note that Rescuers has quit because he doesn't want to be around us any more. snowdog140 04:24, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::To be fair to Rescuers, Snowdog, a lot of the robots listed incorrectly were not all his fault. There were a whole batch of robots listed in the wrong category, and a quick glance suggested that a few of them had not been edited by him. CrashBash (talk) 08:05, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Let's put this to bed now I think, lessons have been learned, we can all move on. snowdog140 12:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if it was you who reverted my edits to the chompalot page and why? cheers Simon --Chompalot 19:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I've not quite got the hang of this messaging wikia thingy yet :I would not dream of doing such a thing since you are one of the actual roboteers that competed on Robot Wars, this as you can probably tell is my old account and also as you can tell, I unsurprisingly closed it because the guys were giving me a hard time like they were doing to you.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC)